Fate's Extras
by Irisu-Zerone
Summary: An error has occurred within the Moon Cell. In the midts of fixing it, the Moon Cell gives the participants...break time? What? A series of one shots of the Fate Extra crew on a war break, mostly involving odd and dumb situations.


Summary: The SERAPH breaks down, the Moon Cell suddenly gives competitors…break time? A series of short one shots of the EXTRA crew on a few weeks of break given by the SERAPH.

Note: All characters appear cause the Moon Cell is an ass XD

Extra 1: It's um…a kitty?

"Hmm…a break down in the system?" a brunette haired boy walked down the hallways of Tsukumihara academy, "wonder what it could be, a spirit hacker?"

Kai Kurosaki sighed as he stopped short and leaned against the wall. Not too long, him, and probably all the other remaining contestants in the holy grail war had received an 'URGENT' note on their terminals: an error has been found within the core of SERAPH. While the system tracks the unknown error, masters are given, in SERAPH's time period, a three to four weeks break (the system stated that it may vary)

It was sudden, not that Kai could complain. He needed a break from this crazy battle royale.

"Alright!" he stretched himself and stuffed the terminal back into his jacket pocket, "since I get a few weeks break, I should start to plan what I wanna do…"

…

It took the master ten seconds before he entered into an epic face-palm.

"Oh right, there's NOTHING to do around here. Freaking battle to the death…"

Kai sighed once more as he begin to stroll around the academy, glancing at all the other masters and servants who seemed to be discussing how to spend their free time. Kai frowned in thought. What could someone like his servant do for leisure? She seemed like the rather uh…serious and uptight kind of person and he wasn't really sure what to do on this few weeks of break.

"Huh…what could Saber want to do on a time like this? Maybe she goes shopping…wait," Kai paused for a moment, before wholly dismissing that thought itself, "who am I kidding, Saber probably existed in a time where there were no such thing as shopping malls. Ah…she still didn't tell me who she was, so I can't really figure out what era she's from. Maybe if I did I would have some sort of clue-eh?"

That was when he felt something nudging against his leg. Curious, the inexperienced master looked down, his eyes widening as he did. He could not believe himself, was it really possible for something…something like THAT to exist on the plane of the moon cell!

"This…no…" his eyes strained, veins ready to pop as he knelt down, "this can't be! Impossible! The moon cell could not have created such a thing! This is impossible, such a cruel world this place is! Why, this is all the more reason why I must win this grail war!"

Kai looked down at the thing near his leg. Feeling the ends of his heartstrings being tugged, Kai picked it and began to walk in the direction which led to the back alley of the archery club, where he knew certain secret items could be found to take care of this predicament.

"Don't worry," Kai said, the manliness of his voice leaking out so, "I, Kai Kurosaki, will not leave a thing such as this unattended! No matter what the circumstances, if going through a hardcore battle with my so-called best friend could leave me someehwat mildly unfazed-but-did-not, this sould be a snap!

* * *

"Praetor! Praetor! Heavens, what could he be doing at a time like this…"

When Saber awoke (in the afternoon, all empresses need their naps after all), she was dismayed to see that her master was not in their room. Well, sure, it was natural for her master to take morning walks before coming back, but it was already noon!

"What's keeping him…I do hope that he does not stay around that Rin Tohsaka girl too much. I swear, that girl is a banshee in disguise…" Saber muttered as she walked down the hallways of Tsukumihara academy. After an hour of considering her options (she had to think it deeply while she slowly stretched herself awake from her morning sleep), Saber finally decided on going to look for her master herself.

"If anything, I do feel that the moon cell designed this school to be unnecessarily huge," she sighed as she walked out of the main gate, "if they wanted to confine us in an arena to fight, at least do it like the Roman coliseum: Small area, barely any food or drink, everyone naked but armour! Yes…"

"But all my petty suggestions aside, I must find my master quickly. We need to discuss our plan for the next two weeks!"

Saber then closed her eyes, trying to focus and think carefully where her master might have gone to.

"Hmm, master usually goes to the rooftop for some fresh air or to simply gaze over the school because, as he describes, the view is 'awesome' from there. He also visits the library rather often to do read ups in case he chances upon more info about the enemy servant."

"Lastly," Saber sighed, folding her arms in annoyance, "there would be no way that master is in the arena at this point without me…oh! There is also that place where he sometimes would visit! Why had not thought of it earlier?"

"Ah, Saber! Sorry, sorry! I was so caught up with something that I forgot to wake you up!"

Saber turned to the voice of a rather cheery looking boy with flat brown hair making his way towards her: Kai Kurosaki. Wait…cheery? Saber found the description rather odd, her master never had this much…smile on his face. Sure, he could see the positive side of things (though he moaned a lot too), but never had she seen her master with such a huge grin plastered on his face.

She smiled in relief…but only for a moment before returning to her usual proud and haughty self, "Master, I have searched long and hard for you, did you not know what an arduous task it was? A servant and master are always supposed to stick together! How foolish of you to wander away-"

"Well, sorry Saber," the nervous master scratched the back of his head, "but I DID try to wake you up only about sixty nine times, and you still wouldn't budge. In fact…there was even that one time you unconsciously pushed me away when I tried to wake you up…"

…

Saber could only turn away as her master so candidly comment about her sleeping habits, her face turning redder by the minute. No, she quickly thought, I am an empress, and I must not show forms of weakness. Yes, calm, and composed.

That was right. Showing weakness in front of her master was not permitted, that would make her look like one of those-

"Ah, Saber. I ought to give you an apology, but first…I need to consult you on something," Kai reached behind his legs and held onto something, "Do you think its okay to keep this little guy? Well…for the duration of the next two weeks anyway."

…

"Eh…m…master…wh…what is that?"

It took Saber five seconds to realise what was in Kai's hands. It was, the least to say, something that Saber would never admit: it was one of the only things that made even the her tremble in fear. It was something that destroyed every ounce of a pride as a warrior in her and caused all her resolve to crumble.

Yes…

The thing that Saber's master held in his hands, was small, brown and streaked with white and with four legs, large eyes and…paws!

"Ah? Can't you tell?" Kai pointed once again at the fury thing, "it's a kitty. Ya know…a cat…? Um…Saber?"

She had made no hesitation to hide her evident fear as that…thing, the CAT in her masters hand blinked those large, green, beady eyes at her. With motion as quick as the wind, Saber immediately backed up into the wall (well SURE she knows its out of character, but she IS kinda scared).

"Master, did you not think about seeking my position at all before wanting to keep such a…creature?" Saber managed through her small stutters. Kai, on the other hand, seemed only to grow even more confused as to why he had been asked that.

Then Kai did a little frown. Did Saber just call this cat, a creature, with such a condescending tone no less! Why, he had expected more from his seemingly holier-than-thou servant that even animals had feelings! However, he had always tried to control his anger, and now was a time to do so no less.

"But Saber, it's a harmless kitty," Kai poked at the cats chest and it begin to snuggle against, causing Saber to cringe slightly in disgust, "I mean, its so cute, and its harmless as well. I never thought the moon cell was capable of creating such things!"

The hands of the red servant begin to tremble, looking once again into the eyes of the cat, which only seemed to stare back at her. What sorcery was this, that her master be won over by some creature instead of her…*ahem* everyday display of actions (Saber took pride in whatever she did, and she is PROUD of it).

No, she could not lose her master to the spell this creature put him under! It must have been the eyes, that was right! Those eyes that seemed to draw one into an endless cycle of hypnotism, oh woe is her that her master succumbed to it so easily!

No, she thought, I have to put a stop to this now!

"Master!" Saber leapt at a now rather baffled Kai, shaking him, "I do not how you say, give a damn, about it anymore. You must be under some spell that this creature has cast on you! Do not be led astray, master. In time, this beast will slowly corrupt your mind and…devour it!"

"Aw geez, Saber! Its just a cat, what are you getting so worked up for?" Kai had nearly reached the breaking point of Saber's attitude, "I mean, evil? Hardly! If anything Shinji was more evil than the cat."

*meowr*

…

The sudden meow that came from between Kai and Saber caused them both to look down, the former in curiosity and the latter more due to fear. Instead of crawling against the wall, Kai found Saber right behind him in a flash, nervously peering over his shoulder.

"Saber…what on earth…"

"This is NOT what it looks like, master," Saber quickly corrected whatever thoughts her master had, though rather poorly, "I am merely observing it from a good angle, to see if it would do you any harm. That way, I can take action should something happen."

*sigh*

Really, Kai shook his head, I won't deny that she's rather…cute, acting like that and all, but really, is it so hard to admit that she was…

"Scared."

"I am most definitely not afraid of that thing master! How dare you make such an accusation to my face? Why, if this were during my time…"

Without letting her say another word, Kai walked forward, almost causing Saber to lose her balance. Making a little turn, Kai shoved the little kitty in front of Saber's face.

"EEEEEK!"

And that, Kai grinned internally, was THE most priceless reaction I've ever seen. Like a little girl afraid of a bug.

"Master, s-stop laughing!" the red servant stamped her foot against the ground, "I will not tolerate-MASTER! Are you listening to me?"

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh…Saber…" Kai tried to get as much out as possible, "you...killed lions, fought wars, and you're afraid of a cat? Oh gosh, this is rich…"

"D…do you get some perverse fun out of taking jabs at me, master?"

Kai did nothing to respond except continue his laughter.

"Ah hell, I'm gonna keep it, whether you want it or not, this little kitty," Kai stroked the feline's head, "in fact, I think I'll name it…"

Saber could only gape at her master in dismay, "No…master…!"

"I shall call it…"

"MASTER!"

"T-"

"TAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Not really much longer later**

**Night time**

*sigh*

"Man, I really wanted the cat…" Kai sighed in the corner of his room, looking out of the window, "but I guess I can't keep something that belongs to someone else after all. Though I do think that Taiga was a fitting name for the little feline. Oh well, considering her owner, I wouldn't be surprised at all..."

"Indeed. It was a good thing that Tiger woman came to claim her lost animal back, or the results would have been disastrous on both ends."

"You're just saying that because you're scared of cats, Saber."

"Master, that is enough of your insults for the day," Saber folded her arms with a huff, leaning back into her makeshift throne, "I have killed lions barehanded, fought against invaders with the sword, and you dare to call me afraid of that…thing?"

"Yes Saber, I do."

"Hmph, then we are in no mood to continue on with this conversation for the day then," Saber huffed in annoyance before closing her eyes, "rest well, we have many days to enjoy before the next fight."

And with that, Saber closed her eyes. Not long later, Kai noticed that her breathing had stabilised, signalling that she had probably gone to sleep.

"Well, I'm beat too, guess I'll tuck in as well," Kai threw of his jacket, "well, she's already asleep so no point going over…"

So Kai closed his eyes, hoping he would fall into deep slumber…

Only to be awoken a few seconds later by a sudden urge he had.

"Hmm," he rolled over on his makeshift bed and stared at Saber. There she was, in front of him. Her petite form taking in deep breaths, the rise and fall of her chest which showed signs of constant rate of breathing. Even her face, Kai mildly mused, looked rather cute…

"Well, I'll probably be slapped for doing this…"

Getting out, Kai slowly made his way over to Saber. Quietly, lest she woke up and started to rant at him. Bending down to her level, Kai placed his mouth right beside her ears. Without hesitation, Kai parted his lips…

"Hey, Saber…cat."

The word immediately roused the sleeping servant from her sleep, nearly causing her to jump up in fear as she heard it. When she finally collected herself, all she found was the grinning form of Kai Kurosaki above her, and she knew what had transpired.

"MASTER!"

* * *

Yeah yeah, sue me for doing something else, WHATEVA XD

Gonna have some fun with this one, somehow I feel XD

Read and Review!


End file.
